Trouble on Trouchelia aka I can't feel sorry
by Sayoku
Summary: The poor G-boys have to face terrible frightening things. Poor Quatre. And, HA!, Relena, you've had your chops!
1. Part 1

Trouble on Trouchelia

I'm heading in for my, I think third but-I-could-be-lying, Fan Fic. Nothing here has to be taken personal (in case you feel a strong personification to a character/s.)

So, first of all: NO CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION BELONGS TO ME; THEY ARE PROPERTY OF, hm...,let me think...The Author...I think... or perhaps not,... perhaps also to some others... Well, any way, I am not worth enough to be sued.

This FanFic. is Yaoi (just a bit, it's not _too bad). You have been warned (although just once, but that should be enough.)._

Trouble on Trouchelia, aka, 

I can't feel sorry!

By Inari

„WAAAAAH!" A scream echoed through the spaceship, the last of many. "Help...me..." Then no more words were said .

****

"HA! I've won!"

"Duo! Please, it's just a game!" Quatre told Duo, while he was jumping around the table. 

"I won, I won, I won!" 

****

The spaceship glided through the universe. Silence. Everywhere was silence. All noise had died away with the crew of the spaceship. There was nobody there to say a word. But in one dark room of the spaceship there now came a noise. Something was breathing.

****

"Anybody want a drink?" Duo asked.

"Me, please!" Quatre said politely.

"Here you go!"

****

Now it moved in the dark room, where something had smashed the light bulbs broken. It breathed heavily while creeping to the other end of the room. It had terrible pains.

****

"Does anyone know where Heero is?" Quatre was worried about the young pilot who hadbeen away for several days already. "I think he's on earth. Not sure why. He always makes a big secret about things. Now let me see your cards!" Wufei was quite involved in the game of cards they were playing. He had lost several times already, and was near to scream justice. Once again. 

"I hope he's not hurt or something..." Quatre was still worried about Heero's whereabouts. "You know Heero! He will never..." Duo broke off his sentence. The thought that something terrible could have happened to Heero was unbearable to him. "He will come back." He said., more to confirm himself than the other pilots.

****

It felt over it's wounds and groaned. It groaned less over the pain that it felt physically, but over the pain it felt in it's heart. What still did it take? Just what? 

****

It was dawning. Duo stood on the balcony of his room, leaned against the wall of the house, his eyes looking towards the sky, as if he, when he would just look hard and long enough, would see Heero. "Heero." he said softly, his corners of his eyes becoming moist. 

But there was no Heero. 

Somebody knocked on the door. Duo's face lightened up, for a second he thought it was Heero, until he heard Trowa's voice. Duo wiped the tears out of his eyes, andwent to open up the door for Trowa. "Yes?" he asked, and noticed that Trowa wasn't looking happy at all. What had happened to Heero? It was the typical 'Heero-has-just-pressed-the-little-red-button-again' face.

"Duo..."

"What..."

"When Heero came back from that last mission, OZ got him, God knows how they were able to do that... They captured him, and wanted to take him with, but Heero managed to escape..."

"That sounds more like Heero!"

"Wait, Duo. He managed to escape, but we don't know where he is..."

"But why....?"

"...the Universe is awfully big, you know..."

"We have to find him!"

"Yes. Maybe he's in trouble. But, Duo..."

"Hm?"

"Don't expect much."

**** 

"How long will Ihave to wait?"

****

"Don't forget to leave a note for Heero in case he comes home before we do." Quatre really thought of everything.

While the Gundam Pilots were starting to look for Heero, a little blue bottle broke. "Shit!" the person said, who was holding it in his hand. "Give me a new one!" "Sorry, Sir! You'll have to pay for a second one! I cannot just give them to you! My Boss will fire me!" the poor little man in the green suit was rather terrified of the somewhat stressed boy in Spandex. 

"Give.Me.The..."

"Here Sir!" he couldn't take more of those glares. He held out a pretty long time already, just one finger broken.

***

"Where should we start searching?"

"Don't know. Perhaps we should just cruise around a bit."

"Oh, Duo..., you know...I think we need a point to start."

"The place were OZ got him, and the planets around. Do you know what space-ships were in the vicinity at that time?" Duo asked. His second suggestion better than the first.

"I'd know a way to find out..." Quatre said.

Everybody eyed the laptop, lying a short distance next to them.

"Should we?"

"What's when he finds out?"

"We'll be careful."

*** 

Heero was feeling quite ill-tempered. He didn't really want to do this. He felt like one of her servants. Going to hell and gone, threatening people to get things for her highness. But after all he had to do this. He couldn't just let her go on doing what she was about to continue when he didn't give her this. Shit. He felt quite frustrated. Hopefully Duo was there when he came back home.

***

"Oh oh."

"Don't say that. It makes me nervous."

"Do you think it should look like that?"

"Why is it making beeping noises when I touch a key?"

"Maybe it needs some time to wake up."

"Oh_ oh!" _

"What have you done, Duo?"

"Let's never tell Heero we used his Laptop..."

"We didn't even get to use it properly." 

"I don't think it should make those noises. I saw him use it once before, and I'm sure it didn't make those noises!"

"Do you think anybody could help us?"

"Give me that book. Maybe we will find somebody in there."

***

'Maybe I should bring her something to eat as well. To keep her occupied.' Heero was deeply involved in his thoughts while walking over a street, and didn't notice that a car was steering directly towards him. 

I don't think Heero even noticed when he got hit. "Shit. Another blue bottle broken."

"Are you hurt? How could you just step in front of my car like that?!" The woman who drove the car exclaimed.

"Baka!"

"I don't understand what you mean! Maybe your head got injured! I'll bring you to a hospital."

"No. I'm busy." Heero didn't think it was worth it going to hospital. Getting hit by a tiny red car didn't exactly stand in the top ten of bad accidents he had had. It hadn't even been a truck.

"Any problems, people? What has happened here?" A policeman with a huge moustache came to the little group which had gathered around Heero and the car-driver.

"The boy refuses to go to hospital after being hit by my car! Make him go!"

"So, so, so! Why don't you want to go to hospital, my young fellow?"

"Bye." He didn't feel like talking to two, obviously stupid, grown-ups.

"You stay here my dear!" Unluckily the female car-driver and the policeman had the same idea. The woman hit Heero with her handbag over the head, and the policeman took that long black thing to hit people with and used it on Heero. When Heero hadn't hurt his head by the accident, he definitely had now.

***

"Fatal Error." Quatre read. "You supposed it means anything?"

***

"Please come back to me!" It tried to shout, but all that came out of it's mouth was a crack.

"Please..." It's nails grinded with a terrible noise over the inner side of the thick glass of the shuttle. "...come back...to...me..."It was nearly at the end of it's strength. It wouldn't be able to survive long under these conditions.

****

" 'Ow do yu wan'to paay. Mista's?" The Mongrel in the blue cloak went over to the pilots and watched them with his good eye, the other was missing. Instead he had a red marble placed in his one eye-socket. " Yu dò paay, Mista's?"

"Of course we will, Sir. Once you have repaired the Laptop we will be delighted to give you some of our money, Sir." Quatre was feeling quite suspicious of the Mongrel, and thought being polite would save his leg from those, for it's age, rather sharp looking teeth, which were eyeing his leg since the Mongrel had entered the space-shuttle.

"Yu men dat ting tzere?"

"Yes, Sir. It's a Laptop. Don't you know Laptops?"

"GROWL"

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Hm. Leet mè se....me Godt! Wat dit yu doo to dat ting?! Yu did had practiculy killed its!"

"Sorry, Sir. We didn't mean to kill it."

"Than re-animate!" Duo shouted in-between. 

"Ev'ry bodi saies dat afterwards!"

"Then reanimate!" Duo said, and thought about how Heero could get on with the Mongrel, who's telephone number they had out of the little book lying next to the Laptop. But on a second thought, the Mongrel was in it's way quite similar to Heero.

"Can you repair it, Sir?" Quatre asked cautiously. 

"Dat wilt cost. Cost maany."

***

'Were am I?' Heero had just woken up out of his concussion. A young nurse was standing next to him. Once she saw that Heero had opened his eyes she leaned over him, to see if his Drop was properly pushed into his arm. Heero closed his eyes again. He was absolutely disorientated. 'Where am I? Oh my God. What have I done?!' While thinking that, the nurse was still leaning over him, and there were shortages on the material of the nurses uniforms,

(Officially because the hospital needed more money (I presume for the silicon-breast-implants for the nurses), but do we believe the doctors?) who's result was the cause of Heero's shock.

"I see all your spirits have come back to you!" She said, and added "What for a healthy little boy you are! I thought you could be... the other way round after that what you had saidto themedical orderly in the ambulance!" after she saw where Heero's eyes where. 

'It's just a nurse. It's just a nurse. It's just a nurse. It just a nurse...' he said to himself. 

Then one thought struck his (still quite injured) mind: What did he say to the medical orderly in the ambulance?!

"It's nice to see, that your mind's on...boy-things." She said.

Oh, yes. His mind was on _boy-things. But now in this minute his mind was on something different, like trying to not suffocate in aid of the nurses strong perfume._

"Open...window..." Heero could hardly speak. He had just been unconscious. Why could he hardly speak then?

"Of course my dear!" The nurse flung herself up from the chair she had sat on and opened the window for Heero, her long hair flattered in the wind coming through the open window.

"I hope you feel better now my dear!"

'Oh. No.' Heero thought. 

That woman had hair like Relena. That woman smelt like Relena. That woman was _similar to Relena. _

That woman was starting to call him 'My dear'. 

'I must be in Hell.' Heero thought. 'But I thought I would at least be able to speak there.'

"Let's give you another injection!" The nurse said with such a broad smile that he could see the pink lipstick on her teeth.

'That woman is mad.' He thought. Then she gave him an injection.

'I _must be in Hell. But only I thought it would be less...__horrifying.'_He thought while she pulled the huge injection out of his arm, which had nearly been pierced through by it, and gave him another pink-lipstick-smile. Then Heero passed out, again.

***

"Oi me gosh!" 

"Sorry, Sir. I really, really am sorry!"

"AAARGH!"

"But Sir..."

"Reanimate! Reanimate!" Duo screeched, making things more dramatic than they were.

"Finis."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I ams finisined."

Quatre's face lightened up. "Finished?!"

"Jees. Paay. Nouw!"

"Here, Sir!"

"Not muney! Not muney!"

Quatre was beginning to feel nervous again. The happiness he had felt when the Mongrel had said he had finished repairing the Laptop was wiped away. What did the it want, when not...oh no. The Mongrel was eyeing his leg again. Maybe it wanted a fresh snack to go. 

***END OF PART 1****


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: (see: Trouble on Trouchelia...Part 1)  
  
PART 2  
  
  
Trouble on Trouchelia  
aka  
I can't feel Sorry!  
  
By Inari  
  
  
(please excuse that I will describe Rasid as a small man (somebody just told me that that's wrong, and in fact, that Rasid's quite tall). It just, that it's much more   
amusing imagining him being small, fat and wearing a red hat. Or even better, a black one, or green... well, you'll see. I mean, read... you know what I mean.)  
  
****PART 2****  
  
  
"I wann yuur..."  
Quatre was petrified. No it would say he wanted his leg.  
"...yuur sock!"  
"My sock?!" Quatre exclaimed.  
"Youurs sock!" it confirmed.  
"What the hell do you want my sock for?!" Oops. Quatre noticed he had sad a "bad" word and quickly slammed his hand in front of his mouth. Then it accured   
to him: The mongrel wanted his Take-away in a packing. Quatre was starting to shiver.  
"Whats yuu luking so frightned? Human sox are big nize drugs on our plaenet! Nize Nize stinckie sox!"  
"You won't find any bad smell on Quatre's socks. They're changed twice a day." Duo remarked.  
"Letz mee sniif!"  
"Take your nose away there!!!" Quatre wasn't at all please about the huge snout that was moving rapidly towards him. But too late. The Mongrel had grabbed   
his foot already and had teared the sock off, and was not happy about that what it had smelt.  
"Poo! No drug! I doonot goo tiill drug I get!"  
"What's about this?" Duo had a sock of Heero's in his hand. "I knew I would need it sometime!"  
"Woooow! Stinky Stinky Stinky!!!! Gimme Gimme Gimme!!!!"  
"No! First you tell us where Heero is! Use the Laptop!"  
"Gimme Sox!"  
"First Heero!"  
"No! Cannot fiend him! Houw aniwai?"  
"I want Heero!"  
"I want drug!"  
"Heero!"  
"Drug!"  
"Heero!"  
"Drug!"  
"Heero!"  
"..."  
"What is?"  
"Ei noow hau too fiend Hiiro. Me nose!"  
After the Mongrel had a short sniff at Heero's sock (Duo was careful that the Mongrel didn't inhale too deeply as he saw him becoming slightly dizzy when he   
came too near to it) he pointed in a direction "Dere Hiiro!"   
The pilots looked towards the direction the Mongrel was showing them. There was a planet that seemed somehow familiar to them.  
"NOW ALL OF SOCK!"  
"Here." Duo said and threw it towards the mongrel. Although the sock wasn't very heavy the Mongrel fell flat onto it's back. Obviously it had inhaled too deep.  
"What shall we do with it?" Duo asked.  
"You think it's dead?" Quatre wasn't sure if he should be happy or not about the state of the Mongrel.  
"He is still breathing. I think. Maybe we should just leave him here and wait until he, er, it, er...er...or whatever wakes up." Trowa answered.   
"And what's about Heero, now?! I wanna find him!" Duo yelled. "The Mongrel can get on by itself, even when we are gone!"  
"We should at least leave him something to eat. Do you expect he likes dog-food?" Quatre eyed the Mongrel carefully. It didn't really look like a dog, more like   
a big fat   
Gen.-manipulated mixture of rat and squirrel.   
"Leave him the sock too. No, wait, maybe just half of it." Duo said, and put the rest of the sock back into one of the gigantic pockets of his trousers.  
  
***   
Heero had many problems to solve...  
No.1: How would he get another little blue bottle,  
No.2: How would he get out of the hospital with just one of those dress-type of things you wear in hospitals on,  
No.3: Where had his voice gone to,  
No.4: How would he get the lipstick-nurse, another two nurses who pretended they had to clean the room every half an hour, and the three little eight-year old girls   
who were writing him mushy letters with pink hearts drawn on the front, out of his room?  
"Here my dear! I brought you some ice-cream!" The lipstick-nurse, who's name was Yosö, and who came from Switzerland, said. Heero and ice-cream?   
Definitely no. And she said it again, she said "my dear". Heero was becoming slowly but surely insane.   
"Oh, my dear, have a teaspoon full! For me! Please!" she pledged him, while becoming death glares from the cleaning-nurses and the little girls, because she   
was allowed to feed him. Heero could have sworn that she put something into his Drip, before the meal was served, so he would be too weak to feed himself.   
As I already said, he could have sworn, but just when his arms wouldn't have been to lame to lift for the oath. Poor Heero.   
Heero eventually swallowed the ice-cream, as he thought that it would be the only way to get Yosö of his nerves, she was treading on all the time   
(literally spoken, of course).  
It was the first food he had eaten that day, and it burnt terribly in his throat after he had swallowed it, even though it was ice-cream... Heero pulled a face.  
"My poor dear! Did it hurt? It will get better! Don't worry. That swallowing hurts you is normal, after having your tonsils removed!"  
'What did she just say?! What did she just say?! His tonsils removed?! '  
"h....h..."  
"What you say, my dear? I'll come closer." Yosö put her ear near to Heero's face, bringing that perfume smell dangerously near.  
"Omae o korosu..."  
  
***   
"Heeeeeroooo!"   
"Duo, Heero won't be able to hear you!" Trowa said as reply to Duo's loud scream.  
"Why not?"  
"We are still out in Space."  
"Hmph."  
"You can look for him in a second. We have nearly landed."  
"Hey Trowa! There's somebody saying something through the loudspeakers here." Duo noticed, and turned the volume of the sound up.  
"Here tower! Identify yourself!" they heard.  
"Oh, er.. hi, er... yes, we... we... We are in a spaceship. We want to land." Dou said.  
"Sorry? Could you repeat? I didn't hear!" the voice echoed.   
"WE WANT TO LAND! WE ARE IN A SPASHESHIP!"   
"Sorry?" They said, and a little later "Wilson! Take the coffee away there!"  
"What...?" Duo looked puzzled. "What does Wilson mean, Trowa?" "Got no idea Duo."  
"Maybe it's a secret code." Quatre said as he came towards the other two.  
"Wilson! The coffee is all over the keyboard! WILSON! Go away with the sugar!"  
"Think we can just land?" Duo asked. "We will see if it functions or not." Trowa answered, and landed the spaceship safely a little while afterwards.  
"WILSON! Wilson! Come back here and tidy this mess up! WILSON!"  
****  
  
Under pains it lifted it's head and looked out of the window.  
"Ah. I can feel them coming. When they come I will kill them." It said with a stern facial expression, as far as you could see the expression, as the most of it was   
covered over and over by long blond hair, also the face (what would explain why you can't see it's facial expression properly)  
"He doesn't want me to hurt them. But it's his own fault. Why did he leave me so unsatisfied?"  
  
****   
  
"Soooohoooo.... We've got the right planet already. It shouldn't take much time to find him." Duo pretended to be more self-confident than he actually was.   
He was afraid of finding Heero. Well, not actually afraid of finding him, he was more afraid that the time he would see Heero would come quite soon, and that it   
could be in a morgue.  
"Let's take the normal route. Police-station, Hospital..."  
"...lunatic asylum..."   
"That was not funny, Rasid!" Quatre warned him.  
"Sorry, Quatre-sama! I will find some tea for you, Quatre-sama!" He said and bowed down deeply, waited for an agreeing nod from Quatre, until he ran away,   
in mind to get the best tea he could find. And some aspirins as well. Darn, yes; he would need them when they have found their friend, that Yuy.   
Once they have found him and have brought him home, that Yuy would start screwing with his koi, and Quatre-sama with Mister Trowa....   
that Yuy was bad influence. Not good for Rasid's nerves....too many noises that shouldn't be heard, or things that shouldn't be seen   
(like Master Quatre in underpants, or, that Yuy...and Mister Duo...), his nerves...where was the aspirin?!  
  
****   
  
"And I still am pretty!" It threw parts of it's blond hair back. "The prettiest!" It exclaimed while platting two strands of blond hair, and tying them together at the   
back of it's head.  
"The most prettiest of all!"  
  
****   
Heero fell into a deep sleep.... He was standing in dark room. Out of one corner he heard somebody whisper "Heero! Heero Yuy! Come! Come here!"   
Just as he wanted to go to the corner from where the whisper had come, the room was getting flooded. Flooded by blood. And in the blood he saw faces,   
people who had died while screaming, their faces still pulled to a grimace...  
Had he killed them?  
All those?  
  
***   
"I want to go to him!"  
"Sir, no Sir! Stay here, Sir! You cannot go there!"  
"Bet I can!?"  
"Sir, this is a hospital! Sir!"  
  
***   
  
Heero woke up. He was confused. What had happened? What had he done?  
Where was Duo? He was sure that Duo could explain things to him....  
Then he remembered. He was in a hospital, and Duo didn't know where he was, and he himself couldn't get away. Great. And that nurse was still there. Even better.  
"Heero!" Duo came running through the door, followed by Quatre and Trowa.  
"Duo?" Heero said, his voice still hoarse.  
"STOP!" The nurse flung herself between Heero's bed and Duo. "You stay right where you are!" the nurse carried on.   
"NO! Let me through woman!"   
"NO WAY! You'll have to kill me first!"   
"OK." Duo didn't feel like fooling around a lot, as Heero was behind that woman, and he really needed to see him.  
"Wait, Duo! Don't kill her! Use the sock on her!" Quatre shouted to Duo.  
"Good idea!" And off the nurse went to the dreamy wonderland of socks.  
"Maybe we should..." Quatre began.  
"No. No dog-food this time." Trowa said.  
  
"Heero...what..." It was a shock to Duo to see his koi so helpless. So vulnerable.  
When there would at least been some blood, or broken bones.... but there was just a very sick looking Heero lying in a bed; like a dying duck in a thunderstorm.   
"Oh, Heero! Please don't die!" Duo said and threw himself half wards onto Heero bed.  
"Baka." Heero whispered. "I won't die."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah. But I've got no tonsils anymore."   
"But you won't die?"  
"No. But my tonsils..."  
"What's so important about your tonsils?!"   
"They're gone! Somebody operated on me!"  
"oh." Duo didn't understand what Heero was so upset about. What was so important about his tonsils? He didn't speak much anyway...  
"w...we have to go..." Heero whispered, his voice was nearly gone.  
"Don't speak Heero." Duo said.  
"You can't go anywhere!" Quatre told Heero.  
"B...but we...must..." Heero's voice had nearly vanished.  
"We can't leave him here. Just think what would happen when OZ finds him. You all know. Most probably they're looking for him already,   
they know he must be somewhere here." Trowa opposed.  
"How should they know that he's here?" Duo asked.  
"You can't get far with just a spacesuit." Trowa answered.  
"Ah. I see."  
"Not...not OZ...she did..."  
"Huh?!" Everybody was quite confused. When OZ hadn't captured him, who then? And why didn't they know?  
"Let's first carry him to the space-shuttle." Quatre advised them "Then we can find out."  
Transporting Heero out of the hospital wasn't so complicated as they first thought it might be.   
Heero's bed had roles on, so they rolled him out on his bed, and using the bed as a pile-driver against trespassing nurses who tried to hinder them to pass, and with   
help of the sock(sending many people to the dreamy wonderland of socks), they finally made it out of the hospital, and managed to get Heero into the space-shuttle.   
"Here. A sheet of paper, so needn't talk. So, what's up?" Duo asked.  
  
We have to get to Trouchelia!   
"What's that?"  
  
Spaceship. Got to get there quickly!  
  
"Why?"  
  
Get little blue bottle!  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
Antidote! Stop asking! Get it! Now!  
"On Trouchelia?"  
No! Here!  
  
"Where's Rasid? Maybe he knows where to get a little blue bottle with antidote." Duo presumed, and after a few seconds he asked "Antidote against what, Heero?"  
  
Relena.  
  
"I don't think there's an antidote against her. There's an antidote against nearly every pest, but I think that the only way to get Relena out of the way,   
would simply be to hire a professional Assassin, and I don't think those come in little blue bottles!"  
  
Not kill her! Heal her!  
  
"With a little blue bottle?"  
  
...yes...  
  
"When you say so... But I wouldn't waste my time in trying to heal her, I think nothing could make her sane!"  
  
Duo...  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll go and see if I can find Rasid., or get it myself" Duo turned away and wanted to go, when he felt somebody hold his arm.  
"Ouch!"  
One last thing...  
  
"What?"  
  
Where's Wufei?  
  
Oh, yes. Where was Wufei? Nobody had noticed him missing (once again). Nobody knew where he was.   
"The last thing I remember him saying to me was 'I am going to China. Have something to clear.'" Quatre said.  
  
Meanwhile in China, Wutongqiao, by the river Minjiang:  
"I order Justice!!"  
"We've just got meatballs on the menu today. I'm very sorry."  
"Don't pretend you don't know me! I'm Chang Wufei! And I order Justice!"  
"As I already said: Just meatballs today! I've got no wonky Justice! And I've got absolutely no idea who you are! So piss off!"  
"What did you just say to me?!" Wufei was becoming really angry, (and just managed to get a white glove out of his pocket. [oh, oh] )  
"I said piss off! You are driving customers away!"  
"How dare you say such insulting words to me! Injustice!" Wufei screeched, and hit the man who was selling meatballs on wheels with the glove in the face.  
" I DEMAND JUSTICE!"  
"Well, NOW you're getting you're Justice!" the man said and held a fork in the air. "HA!"  
*****  
Duo was standing out on the street. 'Where would I be when I was a little blue bottle? Hopefully by Heero, and hopefully he would be drinking out of me.'   
Duo grinned. He should rather be concentrating in finding either Rasid or a little blue bottle with antidote, when he didn't want to end like Heero in a hospital.   
'How small is a little blue bottle? When I would be a little blue bottle, little would be relative *snicker*.'  
Duo was crossing a street. He should look out...  
"Hey you stupid Idiot! You nearly knocked me down with your little red car!"  
  
***   
  
"I'll be a big surprise for him, when he'll come. He'll be so happy to see me!"   
It said and started painting it's finger- and foot-nails in red; with the blood of one of the men it had killed. "Such a surprise!"  
It's wounds had healed well, and it was now just as strong as it had been before it had invaded the spaceship. "Perhaps I should tidy up a little."  
  
****   
  
"Thanks!"  
"Hey! Sir! Don't just take it!"  
"Bye!"  
"Sir!?"  
Duo left the shop. He looked at the bottle he had in his hand. 'It's small, it's blue, and the man said there's Antidote in it. It must be the right one.'  
  
Rasid left the chemistry. He had bought aspirins. Good aspirins. Strong aspirins. And he'd got nice tea for Master Quatre. He was quite pleased with himself,   
as it was Master Quatre's favourite tea. He didn't know what name it had. He just always remembered how it smelt. Unfortunately the Tea-shop owners weren't   
very pleased about a little man running around in their shop and sniffing around in their teas, but Rasid wasn't worried about them telling him to stop putting his nose   
in the tea. The most Tea-Shop owners, who knew him, always had the tea which the funny little man wanted, pre-packed in a box under the cashiers desk, to be on   
the safe side, so they could serve him straight away, in the case of that he wanted to start a sniffing attack on their tea again.  
  
Rasid saw Duo and took an aspirin.   
"Hello Rasid!" Duo shouted to him.  
'Oh no. The grin! They've found that Yuy.' Rasid thought and took another aspirin.  
Duo ran to Rasid. 'He's coming' Rasid thought and was not happy at all, and took another aspirin.  
"Hi Rasid! We found Heero! I had to fetch something for him...."   
'I don't want to know what. Please, God! Let him shut up and not tell me what he got...' Rasid went on thinking, turning the packet of aspirins nervously in his hands.  
"Did you get everything, Rasid? Yes? Then we can go to the others. Why aren't you saying anything, Rasid?"  
'Lethimkeephismouthshut lethimkeephismouthshut lethimkeephismouthshut...'  
"RASID!" Duo yelled.  
"WAH!!!"  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Hmph."  
Duo didn't say anything anymore, nether did Rasid, until they were by the space-shuttle. "Do you wanna know what I got?" Duo asked him.  
"NO!" Rasid exclaimed and took another aspirin. "No." He said again, this time a bit calmer.  
"Fine." Duo was miffed. Rasid was terribly irritable and nervous since he had seen Duo and Heero... ,and Quatre in underpants. 'Peculiar bird' Duo thought.  
"I got what you wanted, Heero." Duo said and took the little blue bottle out of his pocket(somebody took anther two aspros), after they had entered the shuttle,   
and showed it to Heero. "Here."  
  
Then let's go to Trouchelia now.  
  
  
"Fine." Trowa said and took course to the co-ordinates Heero had told him to fly to.  
  
"Ouch!" Heero had pinched Duo to get his attention, (as his voice still hadn't come back.)  
  
Who's that on the floor over there?  
  
"Huh? OH! That's a...a...Mongrel. That's a Mongrel. He came to help us with..."  
  
With what?! He seems familiear...  
  
"Nothing." Duo said and quickly went away, to Quatre.  
"Quatre?" Duo whispered. "Where's Heero's Laptop?" "I don't know, sorry. Wait, I'll ask Trowa." Quatre went to Trowa. "Trowa?" He whispered.   
"Yes Quatre?" Trowa whispered back. "Do you know where Heero's Laptop is?" "Yes." "Where?" "..." "Would you please answer?" "..." "Trowa!"  
"I had a little problem. There it is." Quatre looked where Trowa had pointed to "Was that really necessary?" "I didn't have anything else that fitted!"  
"So, where is it?" Duo came to the two, and asked. "There." Quatre answered.   
"..."  
"Is everything alright, Duo?" Duo looked as if he would collapse any minute.  
"Oh oh." He said.  
"Arch!" somebody tried to scream from the back of the shuttle, and waved with a sheet of paper, so that he pulled the attention of the three mysteriously whispering   
boys to himself.  
  
WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU USE MY LAPTOP AS A   
FILLING FOR A HOLE IN THE WALL OF THE SHUTTLE?!  
  
***  
  
"Heero ho, Heero hi, lalala and lalili..." It was humming to itself. "Oh, my wonderful male, soon you'll be here!"  
  
****   
END PART 2 (to be continued... perhaps)  
  



End file.
